Down into the Abyss
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: An angel and a demon . . . by nature alone, these two individuals are defined as complete opposites. Though even opposites can possess dangerously close similarities. CHACKish ONESHOT


**Down into the Abyss**

**SUMMARY: An angel and a demon . . . by nature alone, these two individuals are defined as complete opposites. Though even opposites can possess dangerously close similarities. CHACKish ONESHOT**

**WARNINGS: This story involves my interpretation of theology, so it isn't in accordance with traditional beliefs. So if that offends you, you have been warned. Not to mention that this story centers around slash, shounen-ai, boy's love, and Male/Male relationships with some mentions of violence thrown in. And as always, I apologize for any mistakes that I may have missed and I will attempt to fix them as I find them.**

**DISCLAIMER : While the characters are basically Jack and Chase, their personalities have been slightly altered. But, to cover my bases, I'll put this disclaimer here anyway. Xiaolin Showdown belongs to Christy Hui and Kids WB, not me!**

* * *

Human beings are unique creatures that are capable of both great good and great evil. From the moment they enter the world, they are granted the luxury of choice and allowed to live their lives as they see fit. However, along the way, their actions can be influenced by the Angels of Heaven or the Demons of Hell. These creatures are neither meant to judge nor persecute, simply to test the individuals and find the true nature of their hearts. Angels are meant to purify souls, yet even they come across souls to black to ever be cleansed. Demons are meant to tempt and corrupt souls, but even the most talented demons come across those that are too pure to ever be tainted. However regardless of either divine or cursed influence, each individual human is held responsible for the path in life they chose to take . . . and the luxury of choice has a price. Humans are mortal, and so are fated to meet their end. Their eternal souls leave their bodies to travel to the Afterlife and be judged for the course that their actions have taken them. Once their sins and virtues have been weighed on the Scales of Judgment, these souls are sorted into one of three places:

Heaven, the Kingdom of Light itself, where the truly righteous and penitent souls dwell. The reward for those that have lived their lives by adhering to the laws of common decency and treated others with kindness and respect.

Limbo, the temporary grounds where the moderate souls are housed. Those whose sins equal their virtues or people who have committed sin but have repented in their lifetimes wait to be reincarnated and sent back to Earth. They are given the second chance they asked for as well as the opportunity to prove their true natures.

Hell, the Dark Abyss, where the souls heavy with unrepentant sin are forced to endure unimaginable torture for all time. Souls that are sent here had chosen to spend their lives knowingly committing unspeakable and heinous acts without regret. In the Bottomless Pit they are forced to live in darkness and the light that manages to trickle down is a sick reminder of what the Damned can never again have.

It is in the bleak landscape of Hell where one angel is seen flying through the thick air. He is an odd sight, as his pale skin and grey feathered wings make it impossible to blend into the dark rock and ashen ground of the environment around him. The pure creature soars over the endless desolation causing a small glimmer of hope to flourish in the tortured masses. Ignoring the screams and cries of the Damned, his wings flap on. The angel stops to rest on a cliff overlooking the wasteland and scans the world around him. It was far from picturesque, yet Hell had a morbid fascination that drew your attention. He is unable to see any of the infinite tortures designed to punish the guilty souls from his high perch, but his soul was still unsettled. He runs a hand through hair as red as the Hell fires themselves while crimson eyes continue to observe the landscape.

"My my, little angel . . . have you become lost?"

Startled by the deep voice, the winged creature turns to see a demon seated behind him. Ruby eyes widen as they realize that he had somehow missed the other entity sitting there on the ledge above him. Eyes the color of gold stand out from a handsome face and contrast the impossibly dark strands of his long hair. One well-muscled leg is folded over the other as his arms are used to balance his weight behind him. Like many demons, he is wearing sparse clothing, only a pair of wrap pants that rest on his angular hips, held in place by a large knot. The being appeared to look like a harmless human for the most part as only the two horns protruding from his forehead gave away his breed. However, to one that knew better, it was an indication of the fiend's true awe-inspiring power. Unlike angels, demons were not given forms that resembled humans. Only the highest-ranking creatures of Hell were capable of confining their massive powers into the limitations of such a vulnerable body. Getting over the initial surprise and taking this all into consideration, the angel far from his own realm seems rather unfazed by the other's presence.

"If I was lost, I would be neither foolish nor desperate enough to take directions from a demon such as yourself."

"I was simply trying to be helpful."-replies the aforementioned demon as he lets the subtle insult roll off him. "However, feel free to wander about the Underworld. I'm sure you'll be quite the delectable morsel for the other, less-reputable residents of this realm."

Grey wings fold back, but the angel show no other signs of apprehension. He surprises the other creature by holding his ground and hardening his expression.

"I thank you for your concern, but I can take care of myself."

"Really now?" -inquires the being of Hell with a raise of his eyebrow. "Do tell."

Sensing the condescension in the other's tone, the angel bristles but decides to answer the question anyway. He saw no reason to play into the other's trap by becoming annoyed.

"I am an envoy between our realms. I bring to Heaven those that have repent during their sentence in Hell."

"I'm aware of you,"-begins the dark creature with a smirk that didn't seem quite right in his human-like form. "Then again, even in the deepest and darkest pits of Hell you are known. Many of my brethren do not like that you take away their objects of amusement."

"I assure you, it isn't to my pleasure. I personally believe that once in the Pit, the Damned should stay here. If they truly were righteous, they would have repent for their sins in their lifetimes not after coming face to face with the horrors of Hell."

At the other's comment a deep chuckle rumbles in the demon's throat. He was amused, but it had the tinge of darkness that all things in Hell seemed to possess. Reclining, the fiend rests his head on the back of one of his hands, allowing the angel to fully see the arms that had been hidden by darkness and shadow. The flesh was human at first before it merged into the forearms and claws that would belong to a mighty dragon. As crimson eyes take in the demonic appendages, golden ones lazily make their own way over the pure creature. The dark stare was unrelenting and a bit lascivious which eventually causes the winged one to adopt an irritated expression. Spotting the frown upon the angelic face, another hearty chuckle escapes the demon's lips.

"You are delightfully misanthropic for an angel."

"And you are suspiciously charming for a demon."

"Probably."-agrees the Underworld creature. "I frequently use charm to disarm and mislead my unsuspecting victims. I suppose as the eons have passed, it has simply assimilated into my personality."

"But why waste your charm on me? . . . unless of course you are intending to make me your next victim."

"Harming one of the Divine ones is a crime that not even demons dare to commit."

As the dark creature recites one of the ancient laws, a mocking and predatory smile stretches his lips. By expression alone, it was easy to tell that there was a hidden implication to his words. Then again, demons weren't known for their honesty. Caution makes its way onto the angel's face as he was more than used to the unpredictable nature possessed by the denizens of Hell.

"I am sure you have found ways around that particular rule."

"Well, it isn't really harm if I'm asked to inflict pain, now is it?" -replies the demon as he flexes the claws that were his hands.

"Consenting victims . . . How convenient for you."

A hearty laugh leaves the demon's throat. And though it was dripping in malevolence, it was an oddly pleasant sound to the winged creature's ears.

"You are very amusing, angel."-begins the evil entity as the last chuckle leaves his throat. "When you have some time, feel free to visit me. You'll be a more than welcome presence."

"Of course, which level of the Pit do you call home?"-asks the crimson-haired being, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Give me some credit, I dwell among the upper crust of demons. I'm only down here to see the sights and finish some business."

"What exactly is it that you do?"

"You are unaware of me? I thought it was common business practice to know of those that are in a similar line of work."

"Well, you seem to have me at a disadvantage for I am neither familiar with you nor your work."

"Allow me to educate you. Like yourself, I also specialize in 'Transdimensional Transfers'. However, unlike yourself, who takes the redeemed from Hell and bring them to the glory of Heaven, I drag the Fallen ones down into the dark Abyss." -informs the demon with a sadistic grin. "Though occasionally, I have a hand in their . . . descent."

"Hmm . . . So, I take it that you are attempting to add me to your roster."

Leaping down from the higher ledge, the demon lands gracefully on his feet and nears the wayward angel with confident strides. The pale entity doesn't show any sign of discomfort by the new proximity, simply an eyebrow raised in question. Deciding to test his boundaries, the demon reaches out a clawed hand to cup the other's face. As expected, the pure creature doesn't even flinch or blush at the initial contact. The beings of Heaven were not attuned to sexual desires as human souls were, which made it all the more fun for the demon whenever he seduced one. A smirk appears on the darkly handsome face as he stares into unwavering, crimson eyes.

"Well, it is in my nature to tempt those that are pure. I could only imagine the legacy I would have if I managed to drag down the one who is responsible for the ascension of reformed souls to the Kingdom." -begins the demon as he runs a sharp claw along the angel's throat, making sure to lighten his touch just enough to not draw blood.

"I take it that I'm not the first angel you've tried to tempt?"

"The pure ones are always the most fun to corrupt. All you really have to do is introduce them to the things that they have been denied and they tend to play right into the palm of your hand."

"I'll be sure to warn my fellow angels of such a technique."-comments the winged immortal in a dry tone that is easily picked up by pointed ears.

"Your indifference is refreshing. Normally, I am annoyed by the divine optimism of Heaven's children. At the slightest provocation, far too many of your kind spout off well-rehearsed and scripted speeches of righteous piety that only serve to make my job even more fulfilling."

"Should I be flattered that you can stand my presence?"

"If you like."

As the demon speaks, his large hand grips the back of the angel's neck. It isn't done as a dominant or threatening gesture, simply to continue his exploration of the other being. His clawed fingers gently thread through the deep red strands of hair and play with the locks. Marveling how the tresses reminded him of fresh spilled blood, the dark entity is surprised when the winged creature speaks.

"I admit, I find myself oddly able to stand your presence as well. Most demons I encounter cause revulsion upon opening their mouths."

"It isn't so odd. After all, we are creatures with a similar purpose. You and I may differ in our intent but we both perform a function vital to the Organization of souls. We correct the mistakes of others."

"Correcting mistakes . . . do you mean to call the rulers of Heaven and Hell wrong?"

"If they were truly infallible, you and I would not exist."

"We exist to correct the flaws of humans, not our masters."

"We all have flaws. Perfection is but an illusion."

"If perfection is a illusion, you certainly play a vital part in diffusing it."

At the scathing comment, golden eyes widen in slight surprise. It had been quite some time since the demon indulged in a compelling debate with another being and even longer since he took the other party seriously. For the first time in his immortal life, the dark creature found himself intrigued by a pure being from the holy realm above. The demon had always seen angels as a source of entertainment and reveled in causing their downfall. But before him stood an angel that had single-handedly restored whatever respect he may have first had for their kind.

"You are a credit to your brethren. We have been conversing for quite a while and you have been able to resist my persuasions thus far. I have failed to cause even a slight inclination of doubt or a twinge of interest to morph your impassive face."

"Resisting is not as difficult as you might think."-replies the winged creature as he finally steps out of the other's reach.

With that, the Underworld dweller smirks as his amber eyes once again look the angel up and down. His first impression of the other entity had been misleading, this one would not be easily corrupted as his comrades had proved to be. He was as pure as any being of Heaven, but he was not naïve and didn't cling to the holy pillars of the Kingdom for meaning to his existence. Contemplating this, a draconic arm joins the other and crosses over the demon's broad chest.

"The next time we meet, I will do you the courtesy of employing effort in my attempts to persuade you."

As he speaks, the demon dissipates into the surrounding darkness. His words hang in the air as he leaves the angel alone before the desolate and grim landscape.

* * *

As the days pass both in Heaven in Hell, years in human time, the crimson-haired angel goes about his eternal business. He continues to indifferently transport souls from the darkness of Hell to the illumination of Heaven as he was brought into existence to do. But now, with every trip into the Abyss, he remembers the strange demon that he once shared an interesting conversation with. The dark creature was an enigma to the angel, as the entity was clearly evil yet had inflicted no harm upon the pure being. As if it was perfectly normal behavior, the two creatures had pleasantly conversed like they were old friends. Now the beings of Heaven and the beings of Hell knew the importance of each other's work, yet neither kind truly respected the other. They simply were in a state of required tolerance. The mere concept of friendship between an angel and a demon was laughable in both circles . . .

Yet despite the oddity of it, the grey-winged one would keep his eye out for familiar dark green hair as he made his almost daily sojourns into the Underworld. The pure yet intelligent entity was eager to once again engage in thought-provoking conversation, regardless of the source.

This particular day was no different as the pale angel is once again performing the ancient and holy rites of ascension while his thoughts were circling around in his mind. Facing the soul of a man that has been worn down with centuries of torture and agony, the being forces himself to focus on the task at hand. He looks into eyes that are dark and sallow while observing the body that was gaunt with the effects of stress and guilt. As he steadily approaches the chained and emaciated soul, crimson eyes rake over his trembling form.

"Do you truly repent for you sins and see the errors of your path?" -inquires the angel, with soul-piecing eyes.

The weighted question passes through the creature's lips with ease as it had an unimaginable amount of times before this day. But for the soul before him, the words were like a rejuvenating spell. His worn eyes regain life and stare up at the winged creature like the savior he technically was. For a brief moment, hope dares to bloom in the soul and causes his face to brighten.

"Y-yes, I do."-rasps out the former human. His voice hoarse from ages of screaming in sheer pain.

"If your heart is truly empty of deceit, then you shall be welcomed into the Kingdom of Heaven to earn divine forgiveness. If it is not, your soul will be forever marked with sin and thrown into the darkest pit of Hell to be torn apart for all eternity. Do you understand ?"

"I -I understand."

"Very well."

Without any other warning, the angel presses a hand to the soul's chest, right over his heart. The creature uses his divine sight to see the atrocious acts that had sent the soul to Hell in the first place. With a deeper look the sins of Murder, Violence, and Greed are clearly emblazoned on his soul. However the brands were considerably lightened by the healing powers of Selfless Love and Repentance. Removing his hand, the angel stares into the dark and weary eyes of the soul before him.

"You have committed grave trespasses against your fellow humans and against your own soul. However, in your life you have also protected the innocent and have put the happiness of your loved ones before your own selfishness. During your sentence, you have recognized and come to the realization that this suffering was brought upon by your own actions and have accepted your just punishment. You have endured Hell for the past five centuries and now have earned the chance to prove the goodness of your soul. As an agent of Light, I fully absolve your sins and grant you safe passage into the Kingdom of Heaven."

At those words, a look of relief overcomes the soul and true gratitude replaces the guilt in his eyes. His entire being is transformed into a pure, bright light, casting off the chains and darkness of the Underworld. The newly absolved soul then travels up through the layers of Hell and into the clouds above that led to the realm of Heaven.

His job for the day now done, the scarlet-eyed angel flexes his wings to follow the ascended soul back home. The pure creature stretches his arms before turning to head towards the nearby ledge. However, his steps stop when he sees that a group of Damned human souls have blocked his path. The pure entity is unsurprised as the ascension of a redeemed soul tended to draw attention. Like moths to a flame, the unfortunate inmates would congregate around the source of heavenly light. Crimson eyes search the mass of empty faces waiting for one of the many souls around him to speak.

"You are an angel, right?"-asks one of the weary men.

"Yes, I am."

"You have the power to absolve sins and ascend souls to Heaven, right?"

"I do . . . What do you want of me?"

"We want what all souls condemned to Hell want. We want to leave."

As the speak, the souls surround the angel in a threatening manner. There are easily twenty spirits around him, but the winged one doesn't seem fazed by it. Over the centuries, many souls had attempted to threaten their way into Heaven or tried to overpower the angel. Humans weren't very creative in their desperation to leave the cursed prison of Hell. Although, the angel found himself bewildered by the level of arrogance that they could still possess even after eons of torture and degradation. As he contemplates filing a suggestion to the masters of Hell to upgrade the punishments, the being of Heaven rolls his eyes in annoyance at his current situation.

"Souls cannot ascend if they have not earned the right to do so. Your threats will not work and will only prove to be a waste of both our time."

The souls seem angered by the statement and close in on the creature. Sensing their desperation, the angel flaps his grey wings and prepares to fly away. However, he is restrained by the souls that have suddenly taken hold of his feathered appendages and restrict him from achieving flight.

"Release me!"

His cry is ignored as the former men and women begin pulling clumps of feathers from his wings, their angry minds coming to the conclusion that ripping off his wings wouls somehow improve their own condition. Grinding his teeth at the painful treatment, the angel is forced to his knees as the air is filled with his own grey feathers. It was not permanent damage since the feathers would grow back within moments but the pain and soreness would be enough to ground him for a few hours. With no other choice, he uses his divine powers to push back the number of souls only to find them quickly replaced with new ones. Overwhelmed by the many hands grabbing and holding him down, the angel begins to desperately thrash his body to get away.

Suddenly, an ear-shattering roar is heard, ripping the air and silencing everything. The hands that had been mercilessly tearing away feathers and holding tightly enough to bruise pale, immortal skin remove themselves.

Crimson eyes open to see that the souls above him are frozen in shock and fear. Turning his head, the angel spots what hellish creature had earned such a reaction and his eyes widen with surprised recognition.

Before them all is a dragon-like creature that is steadily stalking closer and closer. Olive-green, leathery skin is stretched over the impressive musculature of the beast, each movement of muscle reveals the undeniable power that the demon possessed. Impossibly sharp claws glisten in the firelight around them and dig into the hard earth. Demonic eyes are narrowed in golden rage as the beast bares its bone-crushing teeth that promised agony to any creature ill-fated enough to fall prey to them. Behind it, a powerful tail flicks back and forth dangerously, revealing that the hellish being was indeed as angry as it looked.

The massive mob of Damned souls are dripping with fear at the unexplicable appearance of the monster. The scent permeates the thick air and is easily picked up by the beast. During their eternal incarceration, the cursed inmates of Hell have seen an entire range of nightmarish ghouls, but this fiend was different. Its presence alone was enough to cause debilitating terror but the aura of power emanating from the entity was like nothing the souls had ever felt before. Both overwhelming and paralyzing, the demon's pure power alone was enough to force them to their knees as dark pressure weighs down upon their very being.

Continuing it's way towards the group, the monster's eyes focus on the abused angel, ignoring the inconsequential souls now cowering before him. A pair of familiar cerise eyes meet his, struggling to stay open. Seeing the bruises littering the alabaster skin and the disheveled state of his grey wings, golden eyes once again narrow. In his weakened state, the pure being is unable to maintain a grasp on his consciousness so close to such unrelenting and unrestricted power. As the angel's eyelids close, a low grumble reverberates in the monster's throat as he turns his attention and simmering rage back to the unfortunate souls before him . . .

* * *

Some time later, the angel slowly regains a hold on his consciousness. His eyes are still closed, yet he can feel that he is lying on his stomach on soft and warm material while an unexplained yet fragrantly sweet smell reaches his nostrils. The creature's body still ached, but not as much as it had before his mind had slipped into darkness. Remembering the horrifying creature that had strangely come to his rescue, his scarlet eyes snap open. The first thing that he deduces is that he is lying on some sort of bedding. Looking around, he discovers that he is also in a simple yet open room. There isn't much décor, but the simplicity still possessed a refined quality to it. Turning his head, he sees that the wall that should have been there was gone. It was completely open as the room was overlooking an endless garden growing on the edge of a cliff. Crimson eyes observe the colorful lilies before him, ranging from bright yellow to deep red and even rich violet. The tall flowers managed to contrast the swirling grey clouds in a beautiful yet eerie way. Busy admiring the flora, the angel fails to notice another presence in the room.

"They grow well here."-begins a deep, resonating voice. "The volcanic soil of Hell is very well fertilized and rich with minerals yet this place is close enough to Heaven for them to receive sunlight. All they require is water every now and then."

Turning to the other side of the room, the angel sees a familiar demonic form leaning against the frame of the open wall. In the long time since their last meeting, but the only thing that had changed the demon's appearance was his clothing. Instead of simple pants, a robe of a deep, royal blue silk covers him. The well-made article of clothing was tied with a golden sash that elegantly wrapped around his waist and complimented the color of his eyes. Realizing that he was now starting, the angelic being shifts his eyes away from the other occupant in the room and returns his scarlet gaze to the garden outside.

"It is interesting how Hell and Heaven can cooperate, even if it is inadvertently."-replies the winged being as he hides his initial surprise with his normal impassiveness. "Though I am impressed that a demon could care for such beautiful flowers."

"We demons are not the ones sentenced to eternal damnation and torture. We have fondness for beautiful things just as any other creature does. It is not our fault that we have also desire to taint that beauty . . . it is in our nature."

"Hmm . . . I suppose." -remarks the pale one as he attempts to get up, though the pain in his body and healing wings make his movements a bit awkward.

"Do you have a pressing appointment that requires your immediate departure?"

" . . . I must be going."

"You always seem to be in quite the hurry. Do the Seraphim miss your presence so much that you cannot take a few moments to rest and heal your injuries?"

"Not particularly." -begins the envoy to Heaven. "My superiors view me as unclean and would actually prefer it if I spent as much time in Hell as possible. That is why I have the job I have after all."

"You are seen as unclean?"

Sensing the actual curiosity and shock in the other's voice, a resigning sigh escapes the angel's lips as he resettles himself on the bed. His grey wings were still in need of time to repair themselves so the crimson-haired creature rationlized that he might as well enjoy the limited time he had with the fascinating demon.

"As you may or may not know, angels are supposed to have perfectly white and pristine wings as they represent our purity and closeness to God. However, mine have become gray from the soot-filled air and brimstone of the Underworld. Even when I shed feathers they now grow back in this shade. And because my wings have adopted to this change in environment, I am often branded as tainted and unclean."

"Your brethren know not what they see. In nature, those that do not adapt to their surroundings die. Although . . . you do still manage to stand out in this realm, but I assure you that it is for reasons that have nothing to do with the hue of your feathers."

"Do you always charm your prey so well?"

"Yes, but it is by mere fact that I regale you. You would spot a lie rather quickly, as all angels are naturally attuned to deceit."

"From human souls, yes. It is in our own kind, angels and demons alike, where the difficulty in discernment lies."

"How true. But I have yet to lie to you as currently, I have no need to."

"Demon, you are forthright in regards to your indecent and lascivious intentions towards me, but little else."

With that, the angel gets up leave. He spreads out his wings to test them before he makes the journey back to Heaven. Concluding that they were rested and healed enough to travel, the winged being walks towards the open space. Inadvertently, he also comes closer to the demon that had saved him.

"Have I earned no prize for going against my nature for your benefit?"

Raising an eyebrow at the demon's misguided sense of conduct, the angel opens his mouth to dispute the claim. However, the pale creature could not deny that the dark being had saved his life with his interference. The crimson-haired one did not want to imagine what might have happened if the demon hadn't stopped the horde of souls. So, with an bemused sigh, the envoy ends the silence that had settled between them.

"What prize do you think you have earned?"

"I will take whatever you deem to bestow upon me."

At those words, the angel turns his body and stands before the demon. Ruby eyes lock with amber ones as he extends his hand to the other creature. His fingers trail over the leathery reptilian skin of his arms that merges into the human-like flesh of his bicep, displacing the rich fabric. Continuing his exploration, the pure creature cards a hand through the long, impossibly dark green hair draped over the demon's shoulder. The angel then brings his face close to the Underworld denizen in a surprisngly bold move.

"You have my gratitude for rescuing me from those desperate souls. On more than one occasion, other demons have stood by and done nothing."

" . . . You are welcome."

"You seem disappointed by my gratitude."

"No, I know that your gratitude is something that many have attempted to take but few have earned. It will prove invaluable in the future, I am sure. Though, a more . . . intimate form of gratitude would not have gone unappreciated."

"I'm certain that there are plenty of willing souls here to slake your lust upon. So why do you take the time attempting to corrupt a new one?"

"I have to do something to pass the time. Not to mention, I rather enjoy a challenge."

"Well, I hate to disappoint you but I have no intention of being dragged into the Pit by your hand."

"Little angel, the road to Hell itself is paved with such things."

"I'm aware. Redemption and Damnation are things that all souls must face, even we Angels and Demons have no reprieve. The choices we make can lead to our own demise and I have no desire to suffer the agony of Hell. No matter how pleasant you try to make the way down seem. "

The demon closes the distance between the two creatures, his clawed hands surprisingly gentle in its touch to the other's cheek. Experienced lips whisper against pure and untouched ones, a millimeter away from being an actual kiss. It would only take the slightest movement from either being to complete the gesture. The tense standoff of silence is broken when the fiend begins to speak in a low, seductive whisper.

"There are worse things than Hell. An eternity of limbo, trapped in the blank expanse of nothingness that is Purgatory, can outweigh even the most heinous tortures of the Abyss. Wouldn't you rather leave the stalemate by making a choice of your own free will, regardless of it's consequence?"

It didn't take long for the pure entity to realize that the dark being was discussing an entirely different, yet closer, matter of heart. For a moment, the angel fully closes his eyes and simply takes in the complete meaning of the demon's words. It was the first time since their initial meeting did the creature of Heaven show even a slight waver of uncertainty. A betraying part of him is enjoying the space he shares with the demon for all it is worth. Their dark and light essences merge together into a harmonious and serene flow of energy and lulls the pure one into a state of dangerous comfort. It is by pure determination that the angel manages to snap out of the demon's suggestive spell. And somehow, the angel finds the strength to reaffirm his resolve as he steps out of the intoxicating presence. A few moments pass before deep crimson eyes re-open and restore his expressionless yet tranquil face.

"I applaud you on your tenacity, demon. Temptation could not be entrusted to a more worthy proponent."

"I could say the same of you."-remarks the demon as he locks eyes with the other being. "Do you love your God so much?"

"The determination that I possess not to fall from grace is born of my reasons alone. I refuse to prove right those that would not be surprised by my descent."

"You are unique in your stubbornness. Every other angel I've met continually boasts their love and admiration to their Lord. They fall into the traps of Lust, Greed, and Vengeance while clinging onto those evanescent delusions. Yet, only you are motivated by your own standards for yourself and remain ever-vigilant."

"If I'm the only one on my side, weakness of will is something I cannot afford to possess."

"I truly admire such independent thought from one that was created in a realm of conformed and blind faith. Though as one that is of this realm, I will continue to tempt you into the darkness simply based on mere principle."

An amused smile crosses the angel's face. Allowing himself for once to show true emotion to the demon.

"I cannot fault you for your nature . . . I will enjoy our future interactions regardless of the task you are trying to accomplish."

"Tell me, has a demon ever earned the right to be welcomed into Heaven?"

At the odd question, the pale being's brow furrows in confusion before he answers.

"It is not impossible, simply none have ever wanted to try. After all, what demon would willing want to give up the bacchanalia of Hell and restrict themselves to the bureaucracy of Heaven?"

"Well, I do pride myself in being a pioneer."

" . . . It would require pure intention and selflessness. You have to willingly and knowingly sacrifice your own desires for a cause higher than yourself."

"You doubt that I can?"-questions the demon with a tone of feigned offense.

"Everything you do and say has double meanings. Your actions are dictated by how the end result will benefit you. If I were to review a list of your character traits, I doubt that I would come across altruism."

"I wonder . . . If told you that I would act for your sake, would you call me a liar?"

"There are many things I would call you." -begins the angel. "However you are not a liar . . . Deception through omission seems to be your preferred calling card."

A smirk stretches across the demon's face as his eyes turn to the field of colorful lilies. Golden eyes peruse the different hues of color as his mind travels the many hallways of contemplation. For a few moments, there is silence before the dark creature speaks.

"I imagine it would be quite interesting to walk into Heaven without having the purpose of dragging a soul down to the Pit."

Not expecting an answer, the demon leans against the wooden post behind him and closing his eyes. He seems to be resting, despite his vertical position. Sensing movement from the creature beside him, the demon pays it no mind and simply concludes that the angel was taking his leave. However, he is surprised to feel a pair of soft, plump lips pressed against his own. It takes him a moment to realize that the light and gentle kiss is from the angel he had chosen to save. The simple and chaste action manages to actually stun the demon with the emotions of gratitude and appreciation it offered.

When the angel pulls away, an expression that looked alien on the darkly handsome face greets him. It causes a smirk to form on the pale creature lips as he use a hand to gently cup the other's cheek.

"I would prefer that you stay in Hell as you are, than earn your way into Heaven by becoming someone else."

With those parting words, the winged being walks to the edge of the room and leaps into the open air. For a few moments, he glides over the garden of flowers and heads towards the edge of the cliff, but after a powerful flap of his wings, the angel climbs into the air and flies off into the sky. The demon snaps out of his stupor and walks to the spot the other had just occupied. Predatory amber eyes glance into the sky, narrowing to focus on the retreating form and watch intently as his prey flies into the clouds. A smirk appears on his face while his dark mind starts to churn with thoughts of how to cage that particular winged creature for himself.

The trouble of course would lie in capturing the angel and not simply causing him to fall from grace. As that would only result in the pure creature being subjected to the eternal punishments of Hell which was not his intention. It would be a difficult venture, but not an impossible one since he was more than sure that the Seraphim still owed him a favor or two. The malevolent entity was an expert in manipulating the Laws of Heaven to suit his needs and this time would prove to be no different.

After all, a ruler of Hell should be able to have whatever he wants. Even if it is a pretty, crimson-haired and grey-winged angel.

THE END

* * *

**Yeah . . . I can't even really explain this. I sat down at my computer and the idea just poured out, most likely because I haven't written a CHACK fanfic in awhile. Anyway, it was inspired from an image I recently drew for Cold-Creature and subsequent comments that were posted on it. Feel free to check out the pic at your leisure(just remove the spaces from the link): **

http: / / darkrenka. deviantart. com /#/d2yb151

**And like I said before, this is only a fictional interpretation and I'm not trying to get into any theological debates with anyone. **

**I hope you enjoyed this fic, even if just the teensiest little bit. Please review or leave a comment!**

**This was a nice little break, but now, I shall return to writing my novel **_**BEACHED**_**. You can check out the promo stuff here(once again, just remove the spaces from the link):**

http: / /darkrenka. deviantart .com /#/d2yb2ew

**LATER DAYS!**

**RENKA**


End file.
